DATE da!
by AKRY
Summary: A slight parody to episode 71, supposedly set some time after episode 89. This is not the same as my other story, “It’s a Date”.
1. Prologue

**DATE da!**

Title: DATE da! 

**Author:** AKRY

**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd LOVE to…I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis or ANY OTHER works of anime/manga. BUT! If you'd like to sue, try and win against the Golden Pair in a tennis match first (like you'd be able to even really find them…)

**WARNINGS:** This fan fiction contains materials that may upset people who oppose homosexual relationships (if you don't know what that means, it's yaoi, m/m relationships. If you still don't get it, I suggest you leave). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

**Summary: **A slight parody to episode 71, supposedly set some time after episode 89. This is not the same as my other story, "It's a Date".

- - - - - - - - - -

PROLOGUE

This day was just like any other day. Oishi was always the last one to leave after club practice since he needed to lock up the rooms.

"Ah? Eiji, you're waiting for me today?" the substitute captain asked hopefully. This _was_ just like any other day, just that you could never be sure with the unpredictable acrobatic player.

"Sorry! Oishi, can you please unlock the room? I left my candy in there," Kikumaru begged as if his life depended on that piece of candy.

"Ah, ok," came the short reply. There was a slight disappointment in Oishi's tone, but Kikumaru was too concerned about his precious piece of sweet to notice.

"Yay! Thank you, Oishi! Nya, do you want to come with us to get burgers?"

"No, you go. I have something else I need to go." Oishi lied. He lied because he had hoped that it would be just the two of them.

"Okay, thanks again!" the cat-like youth expressed his gratitude in his usual childish tone and went off looking for the kiddo and the power house to get burgers.

"Ah! Echizen-kun!" a voice exclaimed. The voice came from a boy with the same height as Echizen, the same hair colour as Echizen, holding the same attire as Echizen, but wearing the uniform of Yamabuki High. The boy's name was Dan Taiichi. It appeared that he had been running.

"Nya? Why are you in such a hurry, kiddo second?" asked the happy acrobat who was now clinging onto Echizen.

"Kiddo… second desu?" Dan was confused. "In a hurry… desu? Ah! May I ask if Oishi-san is around?" He sounded urgent. "Worry" was written all over his face.

"Oishi? He was still round the corner there just now," answered Kikumaru in his ever so childish tone, but there was a hint of something else.

"Ah, arigato desu!" said the Yamabuki manager quickly and ran towards the suggested direction with a hopeful and slightly relieved face, suspiciously like that of a person who just recovered his precious treasure…

---

"Hmm…? Why is he so in a hurry…? Kiddo, Momo, let's follow him!" suggested the acrobat excitedly, bouncing up and down pointing in the direction that the "kiddo second" went.

"Ah, Eiji-sempai, I'm sorry. Something came up. I'll see you two later!" gripping the cell phone in his hand, the Dunk Smasher went out of sight hurriedly.

"WHAAAT? Such a let down," the cat-like youth pouted. He quickly turned to his kiddo with an expression of anger, disappointment and looked as if he's ready to pound on anyone to try to get his way. "Ne, kiddo, you don't have anything to do, right?"

With a shocked expression on his face, Echizen tried to back away from the cat-like sempai while answering, "Eh? No… But…"

"Then let's go follow them! Come on!" Mr. Acrobatics and his quick reactions immediately cut him off and dragged him to hide with him behind a bush.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Notes:** This was actually started around the same time as Chapter 5 of Undirected Play, but I kept thinking that it's not yet long enough… But somehow I now feel that it's a good place to stop, here… I hope you like it and want more, because there's more to come D (It's true! The thoughts are all here, just the problem of putting them into good words, good literature…)

AKRY deshita


	2. Chapter 1 Confession

**DATE da!**

Title: DATE da! 

**Author:** AKRY

**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd LOVE to…I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis or ANY OTHER works of anime/manga. BUT! If you'd like to sue, try and win against the Golden Pair in a tennis match first (like you'd be able to even really find them…)

**WARNINGS:** This fan fiction contains materials that may upset people who oppose homosexual relationships (if you don't know what that means, it's yaoi, m/m relationships. If you still don't get it, I suggest you leave). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

**Summary: **A slight parody to episode 71, supposedly set some time after episode 89. This is not the same as my other story, "It's a Date".

- - - - - - - - - -

CHAPTER 1 – Confession

At a corner of the school building not far from where the substitute captain of the Seigaku tennis club and the freshman from Yamabuki High were standing, was a bush behind which the genius of net play from the Seigaku team and the freshman prodigy of the same club were hiding, spying on the encounter between the pair.

"Ah, if I'm not mistaken, you're Dan kun from Yamabuki, right?" Oishi greeted the first year. "How may I help you? Oh! Is it that you'd like to join our practice again? We welcome you any time! When would you like to come again?" he said over enthusiastically.

"Eh, no… Um, actually… Um… The truth is… The truth is, Oishi-san! I admire you a lot!" exclaimed Dan, snapping his eyes shut to soften whatever impact of the response.

Oishi looked overwhelmed. He calmed down a bit and said, "Don't tell me you came all the way here just to say that… Besides, I thought it was Echizen-kun whom you admired."

Now Dan's eyes were wide open. As if close to tears, he looked straight at the person he admired with watery eyes and said, "No, it is Oishi-san that I really like! Please do not doubt my feelings for you, Oishi-san! I wish to go out with Oishi-san!"

Once again, Oishi was overwhelmed. His face then changed for a fraction of a second to a lonely expression, then back to his normal kind one with a smile. "Is that so. I understand. Let's date."

---

Behind the bush, the ever so energetic cat-like teenager was ever so dumbstruck. He was very disappointed, though he could not understand why. He listened to his heart, which was telling him that Oishi being with that Yamabuki kid was bad and that he should do everything to stop it. With the pair walking past his eyes to leave the school campus, Kikumaru grabbed hold of Echizen's arm tightly.

"Sempai, it hurts…"

"Kiddo! We're going to follow them, OK?" Kikumaru exclaimed, and with that he shot out from behind the bush, dragging poor Echizen behind him.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Review Replies:**

Dementia-12 – continuation here, hope you liked it. Sorry for the delay!

**Author's Notes:** I don't think I did a very good job of putting the thoughts into good literature… And it's still much too short! But hope you enjoyed XP

AKRY deshita


End file.
